Setza
The Setza are a race of andolians recognized by the Intergalactic Federation. Most notable is their role in the formation of the galactic community and the IF along with the Nimmik elves and Loa lumin. The home-world of the Setza andolians is Gycin-Alset orbiting Dema in the Fith Galaxy. History Early History and Space Exploration The Setzan Archives kept by the Triumvirate indicate that the civilization was highly advanced prior to an event known to the Setza as "Oorshannil Rikkerveadelenshen," or the 'Violent becoming of two." This refers to the very deadly collision of the dwarf planet Alset with the much larger Gycin. The resulting impact did not wipe out the Setza, but it effectively destroyed their culture and technology. Upon the newly formed Gycin-Alset, the Setza began to rapidly revive their industries but fell short of achieving the same level of status they had held prior. Many of the top minds of Setza culture had been killed in the cataclysm, leaving only trivial knowledge of very complex technologies. For many centuries the species seemed locked in an industrial standstill until they received a strange communication from beyond the sky. This signal, now well known as the Greeting of Galactic Comradeship from the Nimmik elves on Cadrace, was initially thought to be the word of the Setzan god Velver. Thinking that their god was calling out to them to come to the heavens, the Setza began to furiously research and pioneer technologies suitable for skyward travel. It took many centuries of failed attempts and countless deaths before space flight was achieved, but the process was still messy. The first several missions to space ended fatally and, on the only successful mission, the craft barely left the exosphere before beginning re-entry. As an apology to Velver, the Setza sent a message beyond the sky to express their situation. They expected a quick response; they didn't expect the Junthesser. Interstellar Forum and Formation of the IF On the most historic day in Setzan history, in the city of Thromshinisila, the Nimmik elves landed with their leaders in tow. The Triumvirate of Setza were called to greet the visitors, believed to be envoys of Velver. But, through the use of very primordial translation, the visitors explained that they were from another planet far away. Through many days and nights of stunted discussions, the leaders of each race agreed to set up an Interstellar Forum. In exchange for their plentiful land and resources the Setza received highly advanced Nimmika technology that propelled them to the stars. It wasn't long before the first Setza set foot on the watery Cadrace. This peaceful existence would continue for centuries on end until the arrival of the Loa lumin from the Saffron Galaxy. With their feet firmly rooted in the galactic community, the Setza andolians became one of the three Founding Races of the Intergalactic Federation. Culture Very little is known of the Setza's original culture, as the collision of Alset wiped out everything in the archives of their capital city. The reborn Setzan culture has its roots strongly implanted in mining and metalworking. The Setza also pioneered the use of steam power and built their new civilization around this technology. Religion The Setza have always held a monotheistic belief in the god Velver, an invisible serpent that constantly encircles Gycin-Alset. Scholars have attributed early belief in Velver to various fluctuations in the thick dust clouds surrounding Gycin-Aslet which can often become disturbed by solar winds. These winds cutting through the dust would appear very snake-like, giving credibility to the myths. As per their reverence of the serpent, snakes are considered sacred to the Setza. Snake motifs are present in clothing, architecture and nearly every other facet of Setzan culture. Gender Roles and Society In Setzan culture boys are raised with the sole purpose of lifetime servitude. At the turn of manhood they begin work in one of many Setzan industries and continue to do so until they cannot work anymore due to old age or injury. Women, in contrast, are educated thoroughly in fields such as medicine, engineering, sociology, music, and arts. While they do perform menial duties such as cooking and cleaning in the household, they also run most of the companies and businesses in Setzan society. When selecting a mate, women are typically valued more on their intelligence and prestige than on appearance, but only slightly. Men are sought after to be hard working and reputable in their chosen field. It is uncommon but acceptable for gender roles to cross, resulting in intelligent, business savvy men and work hardened women. Arts While music was never an initial focus of the Setza, several performers emerged through the art of drumming. Using various steel objects procured from waste bins and meticulous crafting, talented Setza could create enchanting musical works. A much larger contribution to modern society was that of the epic novel, a style of writing attributed to the Setza. In just one year it was averaged that 27% of all fiction released to mass market is written by Setza andolians. There is such a large interest among Setza that it is extremely common to find characters and settings that carry over across novels. The Setzan character Red Deselm has appeared in over 1500 works, including many non-Setzan writings. Government The Triumvirate of Setza was formed immediately after the Alset cataclysm, in order to bring order and hope to a nation in despair. Made up of three Setza, typically women, the Triumvirate governs all aspects of Setzan society on Gycin-Alset. As a rule established in the early days of the IF, members of the Triumvirate are ineligible to become Senators of the Setza. Instead both Majority and Minority Senators are picked from the most educated and cultural individuals (again, typically women). After their term in the IF Senate ends, the Senators may enter the Triumvirate if a current member wishes to resign their seat. As a threesome, all decisions and laws must be approved unanimously. Each member of the Triumvirate represents a cultural group and acts as their voice in government debates. One represents the will of the people, another speaks for the businesses and industry, and the third delegates for the Setzan economy. Economy The Setzan economic value is the kets (ks). Like many things in the Setzan culture, kets are made from steel and adorned with homages to the god Velver. Setzan industry revolves heavily around the mining of raw materials and ores, and the production of metals (most notably steel). The Setza are also prolific farmers and cultivators devoting an immense amount of their planet's land to the trade. Language Setzan, as a language, is considered to be dead. History shows it as being a language of incredible complexity, requiring a high understanding of its dynamics and many uncommon rules. However, after the Instellar Forum was formed, the Setza all began to learn Nimmika believing it to be the language of Gods. Thus the language of Setzan was dead by the time the IF was formed. Several examples of this incredible tongue still exist, however. Practically everything that existed before the arrival of the Nimmik elves retains its original Setzan name. Cities such as Herrkinsmirra, Thromshinisila and Vrellingefrennis, the Shorangeisset plains stretching far to the high peaks of Laranastine and beyond to the Juliastacree ocean, all bear their original Setzan titles. Perhaps the best known example of Setzan in modern culture would be the Last Words, a lone document discovered on Gycin-Alset nearly two thousand years after the founding of the IF. The document's nature is mysterious, it's purpose is unknown, but the final words have adorned both the Setzan crest and the flag of Gycin-Alset: "Keverklenn ai vershantigardesetsanaken."